Winter sleep
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Résumé : Cela fait un an que Naruto Uzumaki est mort et depuis, Sasuke ne trouve plus de sens à sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où…


**Winter sleep.**

Novembre se terminait lentement, laissant place à un mois de décembre maussade. Le corps recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements surmontées d'un chaud manteau, le nez dissimulé sous une écharpe en laine qui portait encore _son_ odeur, il regardait la mer. Assis sur les rochers situés à quelques mètres seulement des vagues sombres et glacées qui allaient et venaient sur le sable, il ressassait les souvenirs à la fois doux et amers que recelaient cet endroit particulier. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. D'épais nuages gris étouffaient le soleil et il devina que la neige ne tarderait pas à recouvrir la plage. Un vent âpre aux effluves salés lui griffait le visage et malmenait ses cheveux ébènes. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et les larmes noyèrent ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'_il_ était mort. Un an. Douze mois. Trois cent soixante cinq jours. Pourtant, sa souffrance ne s'estompait pas, au contraire, elle devenait de plus en plus intense au fil des jours. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils rendus sur cette plage pour marcher au bord de la mer, main dans la main et regards tournés vers un avenir commun ? Un avenir désormais impossible puisqu'un accident de voiture en avait décidé autrement. Grelotant de froid, il replia les genoux contre son torse et clôt les paupières, s'abandonnant à la douleur du manque.

C'était un après-midi de novembre. Le temps était étonnement doux et le ciel, tout comme _ses_ yeux, était d'un bleu dépourvu d'imperfection. Le soir même, ils devaient quitter Fukuoka pour les Etats-Unis pendant plusieurs semaines. _Il_ devait assister à un séminaire important sur les avancées des traitements cancéreux. Car oui, _il_ allait devenir médecin l'année suivante. Evidemment, _il_ ne pouvait se résoudre à s'envoler du Japon sans l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument depuis bientôt cinq ans. Ce fut sans hésiter que son amour accepta de le suivre jusqu'à New-York, le cœur dénué de doutes et l'âme brûlante d'impatience. Il restait seulement quelques heures avant le décollage de leur avion mais ils devaient régler un dernier détail. Leur labrador –répondant au nom de Kusanagi- résiderait chez Sakura Haruno, _son_ amie d'enfance, pendant toute la durée du séjour New-Yorkais. Plein de bonne volonté, _il_ s'était proposé pour conduire le chien chez Sakura. Alors il _le_ laissa partir, insouciant. Puis une heure plus tard, la police de la ville se rendait chez eux, dans leur appartement, afin de lui annoncer la mort tragique de Naruto Uzumaki. Accident de voiture.

Un camion grilla le STOP. Malgré ses violents coups de frein, Naruto ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps. La collision fut inévitable. Le jeune conducteur et son labrador perdirent la vie sur le coup. Le chauffard s'en sorti in extremis. Dès que ces paroles cruelles s'échappèrent des lèvres du policier, il se crut dans un mauvais rêve. Sa vie sembla s'arrêter brutalement pendant que les valises pleines à craquer attendaient sagement dans le hall d'entrée. Sa vie se figea à la seconde même où le policier prononça le mot « mort ». Et elle ne reprit jamais son cours.

-Sasuke ?

Il sursauta légèrement et rouvrit les yeux. Des pas familiers se risquaient sur les rochers humides pour avancer jusqu'à lui. Un parfum doux et sucré titilla les narines du jeune homme mais ne parvint pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il ne souriait pas et il ne se rappelait plus comment faire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et bientôt, le visage serein de Karin apparut devant le sien. Sasuke la trouvait toujours très belle en hiver, avec ses joues rosies par le froid et ses longs cheveux roux emmêlés par le vent. Sa meilleure amie lui décocha un sourire tendre auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle presque, il ne faut pas rester ici. Tu vas attraper froid.

Si elle savait à quel point il pouvait s'en moquer. Karin colla le front contre le sien et encadra son visage froid entre ses mains gantées.

-Viens avec moi Sasuke, je te ramène chez toi.

Sasuke la jaugea durant une poignée de secondes avant de se résigner à saisir la main qu'elle lui présentait. Il se releva péniblement pendant que la neige commençait à tomber. Karin s'en émerveilla quelques instants avant d'entraîner Sasuke loin de la plage. Derrière eux, le murmure des vagues semblait leur dire au revoir. Un imposant 4x4 les attendait sagement. Karin grimpa à l'avant, du côté passager, Sasuke à l'arrière. Suigetsu Hozuki, le conjoint de Karin, se trouvait derrière le volant et le salua gentiment. Sasuke fit de même mais d'une voix plus morne, plus fatiguée. Cette voix incessamment secouée par la tristesse qu'il avait adoptée depuis la mort de Naruto. Ce fut dans un silence pénible que Suigetsu brava la neige de décembre, essuie-glaces réglés à puissance maximale.

La joue collée à la vitre froide, Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux éteints. La neige recouvrait Fukuoka de blanc, plongeant la ville dans un décor monochrome. Quelques maisons arboraient déjà les décorations de Noël et de la nouvelle année prochaine. Un festival de lumières vives et clignotantes donnaient plus de gaieté à l'hiver qui s'annonçait rude. Naruto aussi aimait embellir leur appartement à l'occasion de Noël. Malgré ses vingt huit ans, il avait gardé l'esprit enfantin. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina au coin des lèvres de Sasuke cependant qu'il se remémorait les idioties de son défunt petit ami.

Suigetsu s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble de Sasuke. Ce dernier les salua courtoisement avant de s'extirper du véhicule. Il pénétra dans le hall d'un pas pressé, laissant derrière lui un léger sillon d'eau glacée. Machinalement, il vérifia la boîte aux lettres -qui portait toujours les initiales « U.N. & U.S. »- pour découvrir qu'il n'avait pas de courrier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur et fut soulagé de ne croiser personne. Il ne supportait pas la pitié et la compassion fulgurant dans le regard des gens depuis la mort de Naruto. Même ses voisins, qui autrefois leur disaient à peine bonjour, étaient venus lui présenter leurs sincères condoléances. Sasuke leur claqua la porte au nez sans même leur adresser la parole. Son doigt pressa le bouton « 3 » de l'ascenseur et les portes de métal se refermèrent sur le hall de l'immeuble.

Pendant que les étages se succédaient lentement, il se rappela cette fois où Naruto et lui s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans ce même ascenseur trois ans plus tôt, à cause d'une panne de courant. Entre le premier et le deuxième étage, ils furent brusquement plongés dans le noir sans aucune possibilité de contacter le service de secours. Leurs téléphones portables ne détectant aucun réseau, ils décidèrent d'attendre patiemment que le courant revienne. Sauf que le courant ne revint pas avant le lendemain matin pour une raison qui leur resta inconnue. Inutile de mentionner le moyen par lequel ils avaient tué le temps, leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Une discrète sonnerie annonça l'ouverture des portes. Sasuke sortit de l'engin de métal et attrapa la clé de l'appartement gisant dans la poche de son jeans. Il l'enfonça dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce qui était autrefois leur nid douillet.

-Je suis rentré, cria-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures humidifiées par la neige.

Evidemment, la voix rauque de Naruto ne lui répondit pas. C'était un vieux réflexe qu'il avait gardé et dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Karin ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait besoin de temps pour surmonter cette épreuve mais au plus profond de ses entrailles, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Un chat noir trottina souplement jusqu'à lui pour se frotter contre ses jambes. En miaulant, l'animal le dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts et Sasuke ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit chat ronronna de bien-être contre son oreille, son épaisse fourrure sombre lui chatouillant la joue.

-Tu as faim, Kuro ? souffla-t-il.

L'animal lui répondit par un geignement plaintif. Sasuke sourit avant de le déposer sur le sol et de lui donner ses croquettes préférées. Kuro se rua sur sa gamelle et commença à manger, heureux. Sasuke le regarda avec une tendresse infinie. Ce chat était le dernier cadeau de Naruto. Il le lui avait offert deux ou trois jours avant sa mort mais comme il venait à peine de naître, Sasuke ne put séparer Kuro de sa mère que quelques semaines plus tard. Hélas, une fois l'animal arrivé à l'appartement, Naruto ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Etrangement, Kuro fut d'un réconfort plus efficace que le genre humain. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de confier sa peine, le chat la ressentait naturellement et n'hésitait pas à se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il regardait la télévision sans réellement la voir.

En poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il balaya la pièce de son regard brillant de larmes. Le silence accablant régnant dans l'appartement accroissait son manque déjà grand. Il y'avait tellement de Naruto dans chacune des pièces, tellement de Naruto dans chacun des objets qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à déménager malgré les conseils de Karin et Sakura. Cet appartement était un vestige du passé, un vestige de leur relation et lui rappelait constamment tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. De temps à autre, il avait l'impression d'entendre Naruto se brosser les dents pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Il avait également parfois l'impression de l'apercevoir dans un coin du salon ou installé derrière son ordinateur, ses doigts fins pianotant énergiquement sur le clavier. Le cerveau était une véritable ordure lorsqu'il le voulait. Malgré son esprit cartésien, les sens de Sasuke lui jouaient de mauvais tours.

Il pleura de longues nuits après la mort de Naruto et passa ses journées à se morfondre au fond de son lit. Puis vint un moment où il n'eut plus la moindre larme. Cette étape fut sans doute la plus difficile car lorsqu'on arrive pas à pleurer sa peine, la douleur semble se concentrer au creux de la poitrine et couper le souffle. Ses amis et sa famille furent présents à chaque instant. Karin et Suigetsu passèrent quelques nuits à l'appartement, puis Sakura prit le relai. Itachi lui rendit visite tous les jours et lui préparait à dîner, repas auquel il ne touchait pas. Mikoto et Fugaku, ses merveilleux parents, le forcèrent à sortir un peu, l'emmenèrent au cinéma ou au théâtre, connaissant la passion de leur fils pour le monde artistique. Mais rien n'y fit. Un an après, Sasuke ne réussissait toujours pas à remonter la pente. L'absence de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus pesante, de plus en plus oppressante et rares étaient les nuits dépourvues de sanglots silencieux versés sur l'oreiller.

D'ailleurs, après la mort de Naruto, il ne changea pas les draps pendant trois mois, s'égarant dans son odeur. Mais son parfum finit par s'envoler, tout comme lui. Alors il s'attaqua à la penderie et se couvrit des vêtements de Naruto avant de retourner sous la couverture, comme un zombie n'ayant plus le contrôle de sa vie. Un pull imbibé du parfum épicé de Naruto contre sa poitrine, la couverture relevée jusqu'aux yeux, il songea qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher. Mais il fallait nourrir Kuro. Le petit chat savait se montrer hargneux lorsque son ventre grondait. Sasuke n'échappa pas à ses violents coups de griffe et de dents et dut se résigner à sortir du lit.

Certains riraient s'il osait leur confier ce secret, mais Kuro l'avait certainement plus aidé que ses proches. Sa raison savait que Naruto était mort et ne reviendrait pas mais son cœur semblait l'ignorer encore. Souvent, la nuit, sa main cherchait le corps de Naruto avec véhémence mais ne rencontrait que les draps froids ou la fourrure douce de Kuro, profondément endormi à ses côtés. Editeur dans une maison d'édition réputée, Sasuke s'investit exagérément dans son travail pour tenter de pallier son manque. Neji Hyûga, son patron et ami, essaya de le persuader de prendre un congé mais Sasuke fit la sourde oreille, exigeant même des heures supplémentaires durant lesquelles il travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Combien de matins Ino Yamanaka, la secrétaire, était-elle arrivée aux Editions Byakugan pour trouver un Sasuke endormi sur son bureau ? Elle avait cessé de les compter, ces matins-là.

Ayant terminé son repas, Kuro sauta souplement sur le canapé pour s'allonger sur les genoux de Sasuke, sa place favorite. Le jeune homme glissa une main dans la fourrure réconfortante du petit chat et ferma les yeux. Happé par un passé à la fois doux et atroce, il bascula dans l'inconscience.

XxXx

Le réveille-matin sonna aux alentours de six heures et demie. Le salon jouxtant la chambre, Sasuke l'entendit immédiatement. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Kuro se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux et il portait encore les vêtements de la veille ainsi que son épais manteau. Délicatement, il déposa le petit chat sur le fauteuil avant de se lever pour s'étirer de tout son long. Dehors, il faisait encore noir et quelques lampadaires éclairaient le quartier. Les voitures commençaient à aller et venir dans la rue, phares allumés. La neige avait cessé au cours de la nuit mais les trottoirs étaient recouverts d'un blanc luisant. À en croire les quelques trous plus ou moins profonds imprimés dans la neige, le givre avait déjà fait perdre l'équilibre à deux ou trois personnes. En temps normal, cela l'aurait fait sadiquement ricaner. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Comme un automate, Sasuke remplit de croquettes la gamelle de Kuro avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau chaude et sentit ses muscles se détendre un par un. Bientôt, un arôme fruité plana dans la pièce. C'était Naruto qui avait choisi la décoration de la salle de bains. Désirant une douche et une baignoire, il l'avait souhaité grande. Les murs carrelés de blancs arboraient des motifs marins en tout genre, tels des poissons ou des étoiles de mer colorés de bleu. Le sol, carrelé lui aussi, se voyait assorti aux créatures murales, d'un cobalt charmant et accueillant. Sasuke sourit doucement. Naruto avait toujours aimé la mer.

D'un geste vif, Sasuke coupa l'eau et noua une serviette autour de sa taille dégoulinante. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se planta devant le miroir. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux étrangement rouges. Sans doute avait-il encore pleuré dans son sommeil. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis la mort de Naruto. Il pleurait en dormant, sans s'en rendre compte, et il se réveillait le matin avec les yeux gonflés. Machinalement, il se brossa les dents et s'aspergea de parfum avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. En passant dans le salon, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kuro qui, désormais réveillé, dévorait déjà ses croquettes.

En inspirant longuement, il poussa la porte de la chambre. Un an après, entrer dans la chambre restait une véritable épreuve. Ses pieds le guidèrent automatiquement jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le cadre reposant sur la table de nuit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Naruto. Un voile noir assombrit son regard. Chaque jour le même cauchemar recommençait, chaque jour la même douleur partait à l'assaut de son cœur, chaque jour il devait lutter contre les larmes inondant ses cristallins, chaque jour il devait se montrer fort alors qu'il souhaitait disparaître. Une guerre sans fin.

Naruto et lui avaient un petit rituel bien à eux. Sur la table de nuit située du côté droit du lit, là où Naruto avait l'habitude de dormir, se trouvait une photo de Sasuke et sur celle située du côté gauche du lit, place du ténébreux, se trouvait une photo du blondinet. Ainsi, lorsque Naruto s'absentait pendant plusieurs jours pour raison professionnelle, il se trouvait quand même aux côtés de Sasuke et inversement. De l'index, Sasuke caressa doucement le sourire figé du blondinet.

-Bonjour mon amour, susurra-t-il.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se mit à sourire. Parfois, il respirait la présence de Naruto, le sentait à ses côtés. Sans doute était-ce encore le fruit de son imagination mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. En fermant fortement les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir ses mains tièdes effleurer sa peau pâle. Malheureusement, dès qu'il rouvrait les paupières, il ne croisait que le vide.

Sasuke remit le cadre à sa place et choisit négligemment les vêtements qu'il porterai aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair puis prit un petit-déjeuner rapide avant de quitter l'appartement en courant presque. Il attrapa l'ascenseur et salua poliment sa voisine du quatrième étage. C'était une vieille dame âgée de soixante trois ans qui ne vivait qu'avec ses deux yorkshire. Une voisine sans histoire comme Sasuke les aimait. Néanmoins, il fut soulagé lorsque les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'immeuble. Une seconde de plus en sa présence et il mourrait asphyxié par les effluves fleuris de son parfum. Il courut jusqu'au coin de la rue et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il aperçut le bus refermer ses portes. En poussant un cri et en agitant les mains, il piqua un sprint jusqu'au véhicule en espérant qu'il l'attende. Le chauffeur l'aperçut dans son rétroviseur et se montra patient. Essoufflé, Sasuke se rua à l'intérieur du bus et fut heureux de trouver une place assise, ignorant les regards curieux braqués sur lui.

Depuis l'accident fatal de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait plus jamais posé les mains sur un volant. Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure au bus pour l'amener à destination. Sasuke remercia une dernière fois le chauffeur pour sa patience et s'empressa de traverser le carrefour pour rejoindre la maison d'édition Byakugan, où il travaillait depuis quatre longues années. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, Ino l'accueillit avec un large sourire auquel il s'efforça de répondre.

-Salut Sasuke, s'exclama-t-elle, Mr Hyûga t'attend dans son bureau.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de l'intéressé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut de si bon matin celui-là ? questionna-t-il.

Visiblement embarrassée, la blondinette haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

En marmonnant des injures entre ses dents, il pendit sa veste au porte-manteau avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Neji. Il traversa deux longs couloirs, salua quelques collègues, et frappa à la porte en bois de chêne sur laquelle « Hyûga Neji. Directeur. » se trouvait inscrit en grosses lettres noires. La voix de Neji l'autorisa à entrer. Il obéit.

Installé derrière son large bureau de verre, le directeur lui envoya un sourire chargé de lumière.

-Hello Sasuke, le salua-t-il. Bien dormi ? T'as une sale mine !

En ricanant, le concerné se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua-t-il. De quoi veux-tu me parler, Neji ?

Neji ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa son paquet de Marlboro puis en porta une à la bouche. Il proposa une cigarette à Sasuke tout en sachant qu'il refuserait. Sasuke ne fumait pas. La flamme de son briquet titilla le bout de la cigarette, donnant naissance à une fumée blanche. Neji était un bel homme. Son teint laiteux et ses longs cheveux noirs lui valaient les convoitises de nombreuses jeunes femmes. Cependant, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà aperçu avec quelqu'un. Neji restait très discret sur sa vie privée, même avec lui, son ami de toujours.

-Eh bien, ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine Hinata, expliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché. Elle a essayé de te joindre mais n'a pas réussi alors elle m'a demandé de transmettre le message. Tu viendras ?

-Et c'est pour me demander ça que tu m'a appelé dans ton bureau ?

-Je ne vois comment j'aurais pu te le demander autrement vu que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et que tu ne sors jamais de chez toi sauf pour venir bosser.

Sasuke ne releva pas, se contentant simplement de le détailler avec une pointe de colère au fond des yeux. Les perles nacre de Neji le fixaient avec une insistance presque troublante. De la cigarette prisonnière entre ses lèvres fines s'élevaient des volutes de fumée blanche.

-Sérieusement Sasuke, reprit-il, ça te ferait du bien de voir d'autres têtes, de te changer les idées. Viens à l'anniversaire d'Hinata, tous tes amis seront là.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Un air grave s'imprima sur le visage de l'Hyûga tandis qu'il tapotait la cigarette de l'index. La cendre grisâtre se déposa dans le cendrier.

-Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Naruto mais je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Je pense qu'il voudrait te voir reprendre ta vie en main, il voudrait te voir avancer. S'accrocher au passé ne sert à rien, Sasuke. T'isoler et tourner le dos au monde ne ramènera pas Naruto.

Les traits de Sasuke se durcirent subitement. La froideur soudaine fulgurant dans son regard arracha un désagréable frisson à Neji. Lèvres pincées et souffle court, il serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas en balancer un au visage de ce pauvre abruti qui lui servait d'ami. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou à tel point que c'en devint douloureux. Avec une lenteur frisant l'apathie, il se leva pour toiser Neji de toute sa hauteur.

-Ne parle plus jamais de ce qu'aurait voulu Naruto, cracha-t-il. Plus jamais.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard durant des minutes insatiables avant que Sasuke ne se décide à tourner les talons. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix grave de Neji le retint.

-La fête d'anniversaire aura lieu ce samedi chez Kiba et Hinata, dit-il. Je compte sur toi.

Sasuke garda le silence et quitta la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte. D'un pas pressé, il traversa le couloir dans l'autre sens. Pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise beige qu'il avait revêtue. Même si cela pouvait sembler égoïste, il se moquait comme d'une guigne de l'anniversaire d'Hinata. Certes, tout comme Neji, elle demeurait son amie d'enfance mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde et encore moins de s'amuser. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Rien d'autre.

En le voyant réapparaître dans le bureau, Ino leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus mais, sentant son animosité, elle se garda de poser la moindre question. Sasuke s'installa derrière son bureau et alluma son ordinateur en jurant discrètement. Il n'aurait pas le temps de chômer aujourd'hui puisqu'il devait vérifier pour la dernière fois deux manuscrits avant de les envoyer à l'imprimeur. Habituellement, il ne rencontrait aucune difficulté dans son travail et se laissait aisément absorbé par les lignes de l'auteur mais en ce moment, sa colère était telle qu'il peinait à se concentrer. D'un œil absent, il survola les chapitres d'un futur livre intitulé _Les silences de l'ombre. _Une histoire d'épouvante et de suspense qui ne faisait absolument pas frissonner le jeune éditeur. À vrai dire, il trouvait ce roman bon pour la poubelle. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de lecture et préférait de loin le réalisme à l'horreur mais lorsque son travail l'exigeait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de lire. Ce livre racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui se retrouvait poursuivie par une bande de zombies parce qu'elle s'avérait être la princesse d'un monde parallèle. Passionnant.

Alors il lut silencieusement, présent physiquement mais absent psychiquement. Il lut jusqu'au petit matin et encore une fois, Ino le découvrit endormi sur son bureau.

XxXx

Samedi soir fut vite là, aux grands déboires de Sasuke. Neji ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il l'avait pratiquement traîné de force jusqu'à la demeure de Kiba et Hinata Inuzuka. Prévoyant, Sasuke eut tout de même le temps d'aller acheter une babiole sans intérêt dans la première supérette du coin. Hinata fut heureuse de son cadeau mal emballé et le remercia chaleureusement en embrassant ses deux joues. Sasuke fut surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes à cette stupide fête d'anniversaire.

Tous leurs amis du lycée étaient présents : Shikamaru et Temari, Sai et Sakura, Lee –qui vidait bouteille de whisky après bouteille de whisky-, Suigetsu et Karin, Shino, Chôji et enfin Gaara. Ajouté à cela, des personnes inconnues au bataillon se trouvaient là et Sasuke ne prit même pas le temps d'aller les saluer. De mauvaise humeur et hâtif de rentrer chez lui, il tua le temps en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé du salon, à l'écart des autres invités, pour vider la bouteille de vodka. Inutile de dire qu'il fut ivre après la cinquième gorgée. Sasuke ne supportait pas l'alcool et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas spécialement boire. Mais là, il s'agissait d'une occasion exceptionnelle et il sentait que s'il ne s'abrutissait pas rapidement l'esprit, il allait tout casser. De son regard vaseux et méprisant, il détaillait les couples heureux et insouciants, puant l'amour à plein nez. Maudits soient-ils ! Bien évidemment, l'air mélancolique de _Winter sleep*, _la chanson favorite d'Hinata, finit par se faire entendre aux alentours de minuit, juste après la dégustation du gâteau d'anniversaire aux saveurs de fraise et de chocolat. Chacun trouva son ou sa partenaire pour danser un slow langoureux. Sasuke, lui, entama une seconde bouteille de vodka en détestant sa vie plus que jamais. Il se demanda si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur lui.

La tristesse associée à un excès d'alcool lui donna envie d'éclater en sanglots, ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait si Neji, esseulé lui aussi, ne s'était pas laissé tomber à ses côtés. Machinalement, il alluma une Marlboro qu'il porta à ses lèvres. D'un air amusé, il examina les joues cramoisies de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

-Nan, ça va pas, je déteste cette putain de musique ! se plaignit-il en agitant la bouteille de vodka, et je te déteste toi pour m'avoir obligé à venir perdre mon temps ici ! Mon temps et mon argent puisque j'ai dû acheter un putain de cadeau !

Neji éclata de son rire aux notes cristallines.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant d'ingurgiter une énième gorgée d'alcool. En soupirant, Neji lui arracha la bouteille des mains, s'attirant une panoplie d'injures.

-Ca suffit maintenant, t'as assez picolé.

-Rend-moi ça Hyûga ! râla Sasuke en lui sautant dessus, rend-moi ça ou t'es un homme mort !

-Hey, t'oublies que tu parles à ton patron là ?

-M'en fous ! On est samedi alors t'es pas mon patron, juste un emmerdeur !

Hilare, Neji cacha la bouteille derrière le fauteuil. Sasuke gonfla ses joues et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il tenta une dernière fois d'attraper sa nouvelle meilleure amie mais, épuisé, se résigna bien vite et se laissa tomber contre le torse empestant le dernier Paco Rabbane de Neji. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose d'humide transpercer sa chemise en toile et glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres et emmêlés de Sasuke.

-Ca va aller Sasuke, chuchota-t-il.

-Non… ça n'ira jamais, répondit l'autre d'une voix cassée par les larmes. Il me manque à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Neji garda le silence, se contentant simplement de l'étreindre avec tendresse. Il songea qu'il aurait préféré vivre ce moment dans d'autres circonstances. Il aimait Sasuke depuis toujours. Il l'aimait de loin. Trop timide pour lui confesser son amour, Neji se complut dans le rôle du bon ami présent à chaque instant et il fut sincèrement heureux lorsque Sasuke lui annonça sa liaison avec Naruto. Cependant, il devait être honnête : au fil des années, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune éditeur ne le quitta pas une seconde.

Doucement, Neji se redressa, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et tamponna le visage humide de son ami, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres fines.

-Allez, souffla-t-il, je te ramène chez toi.

Sasuke ne protesta pas. Docilement, il se laissa entraîner par Neji. Dehors, un vent glacial les fit frissonner mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, absent à lui-même. Avec l'aide de Neji, il prit place sur le siège passager. L'Hyûga s'installa derrière le volant et fit vrombir le moteur de sa Honda. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux et Sasuke fut heureux de retrouver son immeuble. Prévenant, Neji l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de la porte de son appartement.

-Ca va aller Sasuke ? s'enquit-il, tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? Je te rassure, je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Sans façon, merci. Va t'en maintenant, Neji, bougonna-t-il.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sasuke se rua dans son appartement et ferma la porte, laissant son ami et patron sur le seuil. Résigné, l'Hyûga lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de partir. Sasuke poussa un soupir situé à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la fatigue. Il laissa tomber sa veste sur le sol et balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée. Ne remarquant pas la présence de Kuro, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était peut-être ivre mort mais n'avait pas oublié que son chat venait l'accueillir dès qu'il rentrait à la maison. D'une voix vaseuse, il l'appela plusieurs fois, espérant le voir trottiner dans sa direction. Sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, où est donc passé ce foutu chat ?

D'un pas mal assuré, il gagna le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Sa main heurta malencontreusement quelque chose et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Sans doute venait-il de renverser le vase offert par Itachi quelques années plus tôt en guise de cadeau de Noël. Sasuke ricana à ce souvenir pour le moins ridicule. Quel frère sain d'esprit offrirait un vase à son cadet ? Non mais vraiment. Il n'était pas mécontent du décès de ce vase, à vrai dire il l'avait toujours trouvé hideux. Itachi n'avait jamais eu bon goût pour ce genre de chose. À tâtons, il partit en quête de l'interrupteur, se souvenant vaguement qu'il se trouvait à côté du canapé. Lorsqu'enfin il le sentit sous ses phalanges, il le pressa avec une certaine violence.

-Kuro ! Amène-toi ! C'est l'heure d'aller au dodo !

Il se figea dès la fin de sa phrase et dessoula en une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il était en train de voir dépassait les limites de l'entendement. Sous le choc, il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au mur, sans quitter de ses yeux écarquillés la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Afin de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se pinça même le bras. Eh non. Il se trouvait bien dans la réalité mais il fallait dire qu'une bonne dose d'alcool voyageait dans ses veines.

Naruto était là. Juste devant lui. Kuro se tenait dans ses bras et lui léchait la joue avec amitié. Il arborait toujours ces soyeux cheveux blonds et ce sourire chargé de douceur. Son visage n'arborait plus ces multiples plaies sanguinolentes qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'en compagnie de Minato et Kushina, les parents du défunt, il s'était rendu à la morgue pour identifier le corps. Ses yeux, aux multiples nuances cobalt, le jaugeaient avec curiosité. Il semblait aussi ébahi que lui. Il s'écoula des secondes qui parurent une éternité. Des secondes au cours des lesquels ils se dévisagèrent en silence, Sasuke se demandant s'il ne devenait pas réellement cinglé, Naruto se sentant soulagé et heureux de revoir son amour.

Se trouvait-il face à un fantôme ? Non, la bêtise avait ses limites tout de même. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait vingt sept ans et savait pertinemment que les fantômes n'existaient pas. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il fut même incapable de respirer, comme si ses poumons ne contenaient plus d'air. Puis il passa une main sur son visage, effaçant durant un bref instant l'image de Naruto. Décidément, il avait trop forcé sur l'alcool ce soir et son cerveau lui faisait payer un prix exorbitant.

-Oh bordel je dois vraiment être arrangé moi, bougonna-t-il, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant.

-Sasuke…

-Et des hallucinations qui parlent en plus. Eh ben… il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit, fantôme de Naruto !

Et il éclata d'un rire dément tout en titubant dangereusement. Ses paupières furent soudainement lourdes. Trop lourdes. Il ferma les yeux et, dans un geignement discret, se laissa tomber. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Sasuke semblait s'être endormi –ou plutôt évanoui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet. Il le souleva avec une aisance à peine croyable et prit la direction de la chambre. Son cœur suspendit ses battements durant un cours instant pendant que ses prunelles noyées de larmes balayaient la pièce. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit soudainement. Rien n'avait changé depuis son _départ._ En lâchant un soupir de soulagement, il déposa Sasuke sur le lit et couvrit son corps d'une couverture avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Un discret ronflement s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte du ténébreux. Il dormait à poings fermés. D'une main tremblante d'hésitation, Naruto caressa sa joue avec une tendresse infinie. Les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues au teint hâlé. Il étreignit Sasuke contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, humant son parfum à pleins poumons. Sentir son cœur tambouriner contre le dos de Sasuke… il n'existait à ses yeux rien de plus merveilleux au monde. La chaleur de ce corps si familier hérissa toute la surface de sa peau et il se sentit revivre. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage n'avait toujours pas disparu malgré ses sanglots feutrés et mesurés.

-Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

XxXx

Sasuke sortit du sommeil à une heure matinale ce dimanche-là, contrairement à ses habitudes paresseuses. Les premières lueurs du jour s'étaient infiltrées sous ses paupières aux alentours de huit heures. En gémissant un peu, il s'était redressé dans l'intention de se lever mais la douleur lancinante martelant son crâne l'avait vite fait changer d'avis. Il avait donc trainassé au lit jusqu'à onze heures, en attendant patiemment que son affreux mal de tête ne se calme. Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'une désagréable odeur alcoolisée lui monta au nez. Chemise tâchée de vodka, teint pâle, yeux bordés de cernes noires et bouche pâteuse, tels étaient les vestiges de sa nuit arrosée.

En se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il s'extirpa du lit. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas traînant et prit immédiatement la direction de la salle de bains, ignorant les miaulements plaintifs d'un Kuro affamé. Il s'empressa de mettre ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et de prendre une douche digne de ce nom, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces de sa nuit d'enfer. Maudit Neji ! Il allait payer pour cet affront ! L'obliger à assister à une soirée stupide et le laisser se saouler, quel piètre ami il faisait ! Neji allait en entendre parler durant le restant de ses jours, il pouvait en être certain.

Sasuke sortit de la douche et enveloppa son corps dans un peignoir éponge confortable avant de sécher ses cheveux dégoulinant. Ensuite, il savoura le plaisir de se brosser les dents et s'habilla rapidement, prenant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Les yeux gonflés et le teint livide, il gagna le salon en baillant bruyamment.

-Kuro, cria-t-il, viens manger tes…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant la gamelle remplie de croquettes du petit chat. Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir nourri l'animal, ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il.

-Bonjour, Sasuke.

Cette voix… Sasuke sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à… non, il ne pouvait pas le nommer ainsi. Etait-ce vraiment Naruto qui se trouvait là, assis sur le canapé devant un programme télé ridicule ? Etait-ce vraiment ce même Naruto décédé un an plus tôt ? Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres, figés sur ce visage au teint mate encadré par une épaisse crinière blonde qu'il savait douce au toucher. Sous lui, il sentit ses jambes trembler et bientôt, elles devinrent pareilles à du coton. Même s'il l'avait souhaité de toutes ses forces, il s'avérait être incapable de bouger d'un millimètre.

Les orbes cobalt d'un éclat troublant occupés à le contempler le rendaient étrangement nerveux. Cet homme était Naruto. Non, Sasuke n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette matinée pluvieuse de novembre où ils avaient enterrés Naruto. Il pouvait même entendre l'air de _As if we never say goodbye_ bourdonner dans ses oreilles, chanson choisie par les Uzumaki qui fut interprétée lors de la mise en terre, ainsi que les pleurs bruyants de Sakura s'écrasant contre son épaule. Il voyait encore les visages déformés par la tristesse de Kushina et Minato, les larmes indignées de Shikamaru et Kiba, les deux amis d'enfance de Naruto. Non, Naruto avait définitivement disparu. Ce type n'était pas Naruto. Il était plutôt… un sosie de Naruto ou seulement une hallucination.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ? parvint-il à articuler.

Naruto éteignit la télévision et se leva tranquillement.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, c'est moi. Naruto.

Un pincement aigu serra le cœur de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut la désagréable impression que chacun de ses myocardes se sectionnaient l'un après l'autre. La sueur perlait sur son torse, trahissant sa grande nervosité. Ses mains devinrent moites et commencèrent à trembler, imitant ses jambes. Avec un triste sourire, Naruto s'approcha de quelques pas. Instinctivement, Sasuke recula, tétanisé.

-Je… je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! cria-t-il.

-Sasuke… calme-toi, je ne suis pas en train de te faire une blague. C'est moi…

Il ferma fortement les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, étouffant ainsi la voix suave et rauque qui lui était étonnement familière. Il serra les dents, le cœur à deux doigts d'imploser. La respiration hachée et les sens en éveil, il parvint à reprendre contenance. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux pour toiser son hôte indésirable avec une colère froide.

-Naruto est mort, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

La douleur secoua chacun de ses mots. Depuis le décès de Naruto, il n'avait encore jamais prononcé cette phrase à haute voix, comme s'il n'acceptait toujours pas la réalité, un an après. Le sourire rassurant de Naruto s'évapora et ses traits composèrent sur son visage une mine déconfite, presque désolée.

-Exact, confirma-t-il. Je suis mort.

Ils se fixèrent durant une poignée de secondes avant que Sasuke n'explose de colère.

-Vous êtes cinglé ! hurla-t-il, carrément cinglé ! Le malheur des autres vous amuse, c'est ça ? Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la pol…

Et il buta bêtement contre la table basse du salon en voulant s'approcher dudit Naruto dans l'intention de lui flanquer un crochet du droit digne de Mike Tyson. Les bras en avant et la tête la première, il allait s'étaler sur le sol comme un parfait abruti. Au dernier moment cependant, Naruto le rattrapa et sa joue heurta son torse ferme.

Un kaléidoscope d'émotions l'envahit subitement. Naruto passa les bras autour de lui, comme un réflexe, un automatisme dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé. Le parfum épicé émanant de sa poitrine titilla les narines de Sasuke et affola son cœur déjà troublé. Ce parfum, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Inconsciemment, ses phalanges incertaines se frayèrent un chemin dans la crinière blonde et soyeuse de Naruto. Ce toucher singulier réveilla en lui toute une panoplie de sentiments qu'il croyait définitivement perdus. Et cette chaleur si particulière qui hérissait toute la surface de sa peau, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Son corps le comprit avant sa raison dont la logique imperturbable constituait une barrière difficile à rompre. Lentement, très lentement, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, plongeant dans un océan aux multiples nuances cobalt. Un fantôme de sourire s'arquait sur ses lèvres fines à la saveur que le brun savait douce et quelque peu sucrée.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, à se fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot, simplement égarés dans un amas d'émotions contradictoires ? Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, enfouis dans les bras de l'autre, se fouillant les yeux en quête d'une quelconque explication ? Le buste de Sasuke devint rapidement victime de légers soubresauts que Naruto tenta de calmer par une tendre caresse le long de son dos. Les yeux brûlants de larmes qui ne pouvaient couler, Sasuke murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Naruto… c'est… vraiment toi ?

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête. Le sourire qu'il affichait s'élargit, redonnant à son visage cet air jovial qui lui était propre. Le temps sembla se figer dans l'éternité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? balbutia Sasuke, je ne comprend rien… est-ce possible que la vodka d'hier fasse encore effet ?

Un rictus effleura les lèvres de Naruto. Le blondinet reconnaissait bien là l'esprit cartésien de Sasuke. Il clôt les paupières un instant, se rappelant à quel point il aimait sentir le cœur du ténébreux battre contre le sien. Il se concentra sur chaque battement de ce cœur qu'il était encore le seul à posséder. Son rythme effréné témoignait de l'anxiété du propriétaire. Naruto avait l'impression que le cœur de Sasuke cognait dans l'espoir de s'échapper de la cage thoracique qui le maintenait afin de rejoindre son homologue pour enfin s'unir à lui. Les doigts de Sasuke agrippèrent fermement le pull bleu foncé du blondinet, comme s'il craignait le voir s'évaporer subitement, tel un rêve.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool, chuchota le blond. Je suis ici parce que j'ai entendu l'appel de ton cœur.

-L'appel de mon… je ne comprend rien et je m'en fiche de toute façon… je m'en fiche.

Les larmes brisèrent sa voix et bientôt, Naruto sentit son pull s'humidifier légèrement. Les discrets soubresauts secouant le corps de Sasuke se métamorphosèrent en tremblements brutaux. Il sanglotait silencieusement, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, les ongles plantés dans le dos de Naruto. Ce dernier, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille, l'entraîna vers le canapé où il le força à s'asseoir.

Sasuke pleura chaudement, son visage barbouillé de larmes tièdes enfouit contre la poitrine de Naruto, tentant de se convaincre que la folie n'avait pas eu raison de lui, tentant de se convaincre qu'il se produisait parfois des choses que même la science ne pouvait expliquer, tentant de se convaincre que la métaphysique ne possédait aucune limite. Il ne saisissait pas le sens de ce qui lui arrivait et à vrai dire cela lui importait peu. Il se moquait bien de passer pour un cinglé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été si heureux au cours de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'avait tenté de lui expliquer Naruto mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : il ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

-Naruto est-ce que tu te rends compte du vide que tu as laissé derrière toi ? hoqueta-t-il , tes parents… eux non plus ne s'en remettent pas… et tes amis… tes amis… et moi… moi…

-Pardon. Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Sasuke réunit tout son courage pour relever la tête. D'une main tremblante d'hésitation, il caressa la joue de Naruto, redécouvrant son toucher délicat et sa chaleur unique. Il en sursauta presque.

-Je peux te toucher, Naruto et je sens aussi tes mains contre mon dos. C'est comme si tu étais réel.

-Mais je _suis_ réel, affirma l'autre.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout aussi vite, ne sachant quoi dire. Existait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Avec un naturel déconcertant, Naruto essuya ses larmes avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

-Que va-t-on dire aux autres ? demanda Sasuke.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du blondinet.

-Comment ça ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Ben oui, s'ils te voient ils vont s'interroger sur leur santé mentale, expliqua-t-il.

-Aucun problème pour ça, ils ne peuvent pas me voir.

Ne comprenant pas, Sasuke l'interrogea du regard. Naruto sourit.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir, Sasuke.

-Il n'y a… que moi qui peut te voir ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

Naruto glissa une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de sa paume et cette fois encore, le doute déserta son esprit.

-Oui, répondit le blond d'une voix douce. Parce que je suis là uniquement pour toi.

Ces mots le firent tressaillir. Naruto le fixait avec une intensité troublante, un désir presque palpable. Les neurones au point mort et le cœur en vrac, Sasuke ne réfléchit plus et se pencha vers le blondinet pour capturer ses lèvres avec une avidité mal contenue. Dans un vieux réflexe, il enroula les bras autour du cou de Naruto, indifférent aux larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Naruto l'étreignit avec plus de force, comblant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs bustes.

Sasuke ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il était en train de vivre et il s'en fichait bien. Qu'importe si un excès de douleur le rendait fou ou si Naruto n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve ou une stupide hallucination, il l'embrassait avec une passion nouvelle. Fébriles, ses doigts se promenèrent sur le visage de Naruto, retrouvant leurs repères passés, redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau. Son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, la saveur de ses baisers, la chaleur de son étreinte, la douceur de ses cheveux blonds… il se sentait enfin revivre, comme si soudainement la vie avait redémarré, comme si ces derniers mois de souffrance n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Comme si Naruto n'avait jamais disparu, comme si, après une forte averse, le soleil se mettait soudainement à briller d'une intensité folle.. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé Naruto qu'en ce moment même, la bouche collée à la sienne et l'âme bouleversée.

Les joues cramoisies et lèvres gonflées à force de baisers offerts et rendus, Sasuke se décolla de lui pour le fixer avec une pointe d'anxiété au fond des yeux.

-Pour combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je ne sais pas, Sasuke. Je ne sais absolument pas… mais je ne resterai pas indéfiniment.

Eh oui, tout avait un prix dans la vie ainsi qu'une date de péremption. Naruto finirait par s'en aller. Définitivement cette fois. Les prochains jours qu'ils passeraient ensemble seraient une course contre le temps et même s'il présageait déjà que sa souffrance grimperait d'un cran suite à cet épisode surnaturel, Sasuke était prêt à prendre le risque. Avec une certaine détermination dans le geste, il attrapa la main du blondinet le toisa d'un air solennel.

-Alors profitons-en, décréta-t-il.

XxXx

Ce matin-là, Sasuke s'éveilla de bonne heure. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'il se redressait sur son séant, la couverture désertant son torse nu. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sursauta légèrement lorsque sa jambe en rencontra une autre. Puis il se souvint. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage et il s'empressa de se rallonger, se lovant contre un Naruto à demi-endormi. Tendrement, il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur le visage du blondinet, le tirant d'un sommeil tranquille. Un retour dans le passé, la reviviscence d'un quotidien oublié.

-C'est l'heure de te lever, Naruto, chuchota-t-il.

Un léger sourire illumina son visage mais il garda les yeux fermés. En soupirant d'aise, il se blottit un peu plus contre Sasuke. Les lèvres de ce dernier effleurèrent son épaule, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, le pressant davantage contre lui puis, comme un automatisme, sa bouche chercha la sienne, la trouva rapidement. Leur échange, chaste et timide au départ, devint plus langoureux au fil des secondes. Encore une fois, le cœur de Sasuke vibra au creux de sa poitrine et des milliers de papillons volèrent dans son estomac.

Les baisers de Naruto n'avaient pas changés. Cette douceur particulière les imprégnait encore, tout comme ce goût d'éternité. Il se souvint qu'un jour, Naruto lui dit que dans chacun de ses baisers résidait une promesse qu'il devinerait le moment venu. Sasuke ne comprit jamais vraiment ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire ce jour-là et avec le temps, ces paroles désertèrent son esprit. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, alors que Naruto se trouvait sur lui, couvrant son cou d'un chapelet de baisers tendres, il crut saisir le sens de ces mots.

-Naruto…

Le concerné leva vers lui des yeux brillants. Sasuke lui décocha un sourire à se damner. Un sourire qui détenait tant de choses passées et futures. Un sourire comme on en voit qu'une fois. Les phalanges du blondinet s'égarèrent sur les joues de Sasuke avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à son cou puis de continuer son chemin jusqu'à son pectoral gauche qu'il savait chatouilleux. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, son corps dont les moindres recoins portaient encore l'empreinte de ses baisers.

-Ca a été dur sans toi, Naruto, chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Si seulement il pouvait absorber la peine de Sasuke et le libérer de toute cette colère qui l'habitait. Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que se pencher une nouvelle fois vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.

Un instant figé dans l'éternité.

XxXx

-Donne-moi un congé s'il te plaît, Neji !

Sasuke avait débité cette phrase d'une traite, oubliant même de respirer. Consterné, Neji le détailla avec plus d'intérêt, déposant dans la cendrier la cigarette occupée à se consumer entre son index et son majeur. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an au moins qu'il suppliait le grand et fier Uchiha Sasuke à prendre un congé, requête qu'il s'efforçait de refuser à chaque fois. Et voilà qu'un lundi matin, il déboulait dans son bureau sans prévenir, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bordés de cernes violettes pour lui demander quelques jours de vacances. Un lundi à huit heures du matin, en début de semaine, alors que plusieurs manuscrits venaient de s'empiler sur son bureau désordonné. En s'interrogeant sur la raison poussant Sasuke à tourner le dos à son travail si précieux, Neji glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés trahissaient sa réflexion et Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, craignant un refus.

Il fallait dire que le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour formuler une telle demande mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que son défunt amour reviendrait dans le monde des vivants pour une durée indéterminée ? Ce genre de surprise –si on pouvait nommer ça ainsi- n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie et il ne pouvait pas lui cracher à la figure. D'ailleurs, même s'il faisait l'effort de se rendre au travail, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait bon à rien, incapable de se concentrer, attendant impatiemment l'heure du retour à la maison, là où Naruto l'attendait.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, l'un se préparant à encaisser une réponse négative, l'autre s'inquiétant sur la santé mentale de son ami. Puis en laissant échapper un bref soupir, Neji brisa le silence inconfortable planant dans la pièce.

-Je suis heureux que tu veuilles enfin te reposer un peu, Sasuke. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je ne donnerai jamais ta place à quelqu'un d'autre alors… prends le temps. Tu en as besoin.

Sasuke échappa un long soupir de soulagement. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Merci, Neji.

D'un vif signe de tête, Neji l'incita à quitter son bureau, prétextant qu'une tonne de travail l'attendait et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jacasser. Coupable, Sasuke baissa les yeux, devinant aisément que la « tonne de travail » attendant son ami n'était rien d'autre que le sien. Sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke sortit du bureau et rejoignit le couloir, là où Naruto patientait sagement, bras croisés et sourire en coin. Dès que son regard plongea dans ces orbes azur, il oublia l'once de culpabilité occupée à la titiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Neji déserta définitivement ses pensées.

-Alors ? interrogea Naruto, il a dit quoi ?

-Il a accepté de m'accorder quelques jours.

-Brave Neji.

Sasuke poussa un petit rictus, s'attirant le regard inquiet d'une employée passant par là. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, il parlait et riait tout seul au beau milieu du couloir puisqu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir le blondinet. Sasuke l'ignora superbement et emboîta le pas à un Naruto invisible aux yeux du monde. Il marchait d'un pas assuré, rogue, sûr de lui, heureux d'avoir le privilège d'apercevoir Naruto. À cette heure, il était la seule personne sur Terre à pourvoir le voir, lui parler mais surtout le toucher. Etrangement, ce sentiment d'omnipotence engendrait en lui un plaisir innommable. Ils quittèrent la maison d'édition, la démarche lente. Dehors, un timide soleil de décembre dominait le ciel mais la brise balayait sa chaleur. En frissonnant, Sasuke remonta le col de sa veste, dissimulant son menton et sa bouche. Naruto gloussa en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il frissonna encore mais cette fois, le climat n'y était pour rien.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Naruto. D'épaisses mèches blondes, malmenées par un vent glacial, masquaient ses yeux et un pourpre attendrissant colorait ses joues. Il songea que le froid lui allait à ravir. Naruto était _vraiment_ Naruto. Il possédait sa chaleur, ses expressions, le timbre de sa voix, ses étreintes singulières. Et qu'importe si son cerveau lui jouait un mauvais tour ou s'il était devenu bon à enfermer, il savourait chaque minute, chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, la main fermement agrippée à son bras. Comme un automatisme, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux de Naruto. Son regard brilla d'un éclat nouveau.

-Viens, susurra-t-il.

Le blondinet répondit à son sourire et lui emboîta le pas sans protester. Aux yeux de tous, la main de Sasuke étreignait le vide mais dans les siens, elle détenait le bonheur à l'état pur. En silence, ils traversèrent le centre-ville de Fukuoka. L'alizé se faufilait entre les branches nues des arbres, les faisant danser. L'éblouissante lumière blanche du soleil se reflétait sur les plaques de verglas jonchant le sol, torturant les yeux des passants. Dans le parc, non loin de la fontaine en pierre à l'effigie de Bouddha, quelques enfants disputaient une bataille de boule de neige, couvrant de leurs rires le bourdonnement de la circulation. Certains faisaient de la luge et non loin de là, sur la glace de la patinoire ouverte, d'autres dessinaient des figures invisibles. Naruto imprima toutes ces images sur sa rétine. Pour lui, l'hiver possèderait toujours cette connotation magique.

Sasuke les entraîna jusqu'à la mer bordant la ville. Les vagues s'élevaient calmement en courbes blanchâtres. Les effluves salés du vent marin titillèrent leurs narines tandis qu'il quittaient la digue pour le sable humide. À une heure si matinale, peu de gens s'aventuraient sur la plage. Seul un vieil homme se trouvait là, à trois cent mètres d'eux, lançant un bâton à un berger-allemand qui le lui ramenait en secouant énergiquement la queue.

-Tu te souviens de ces après-midis où on venait ici avec Kusanagi ? questionna Sasuke.

Pris d'une bouffée de nostalgie, Naruto baissa les yeux et esquissa un triste sourire.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, répondit-il. Cet abruti de chien plongeait dans l'eau par tous les temps, même en plein hiver quand les températures avoisinaient les moins quinze degrés.

-C'est vrai. Il aimait beaucoup la mer.

Il y eut un silence. Machinalement, Sasuke passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, absorbant le sel déposé par le vent. Son regard, comme celui de Naruto, s'arrêta sur la mer. Puis il ferma les yeux, écoutant simplement la douce mélodie des vagues à laquelle se mêlait parfois le chant des mouettes. L'eau contenue dans le sable perçaient le cuir de ses chaussures mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Inconsciemment, sa main pressa plus fortement celle de Naruto. Il frémit en sentant les doigts du blondinet effleurer sa joue, puis la peau fine et délicate de ses paupières closes. En dépit des températures négatives, ses phalanges étaient chaudes et redonnaient au corps de Sasuke l'énergie dont il manquait. Il se pencha vers Sasuke et colla les lèvres aux siennes. Les bras de Sasuke entourèrent sa taille pour presser davantage son corps au sien.

Leur baiser, à la saveur salée, débordait de tendresse. Sasuke l'étreignait avec un mélange de force et de douceur, craignant qu'il ne s'évapore subitement. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour entamer un lent ballet. Les paupières de Sasuke s'ouvrirent un peu et plongèrent dans un océan d'un bleu limpide. Et cet lueur qu'il décelait dans les pupilles de Naruto hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il en venait à le sentir au creux de sa gorge. Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans la crinière blonde de Naruto, en redécouvrant une nouvelle fois sa douceur unique. Sasuke mit fin à leur échange sans se décoller de Naruto. En soupirant d'aise, il laissa sa joue reposer sur l'épaule du blondinet et un léger sourire illumina son visage.

-Tu sais, j'étais terrifié, chuchota-t-il.

La main de Naruto remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement.

-Terrifié à l'idée d'oublier à quoi tu ressemblais, continua-t-il. J'avais peur qu'un jour, ton visage devienne quelque chose de flou ou d'invisible, une simple image dont je ne parviendrais plus à me rappeler. Alors j'ai mis des photos de toi partout.

Il sourit.

-Dans le salon, en fond d'écran sur mon ordinateur et sur mon téléphone portable, dans la salle de bains, près du lavabo. Dans mon portefeuilles, dans la cuisine et la chambre et même dans le couloir. Je me sentais mieux. Ton regard me rassurait, même si ce n'était qu'à travers une bête photo.

-Sasuke…

-Puis, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante, j'ai eu peur d'oublier le son de ta voix. Alors pendant des mois, je t'ai appelé sur ton portable. Plusieurs fois par jour. Ta voix faisait office de répondeur. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Mais…

Il se redressa pour lui faire face, les yeux humides de larmes.

-Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas retrouver… comme… la chaleur de tes étreintes, ou les mots doux que tu me murmurais le matin ou bien ta façon de rire. Toutes ces choses… je n'ai pas pu les retrouver.

Les traits de Naruto se crispèrent un peu. Sasuke le détaillait, le regard vide et voilé de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir courageusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un petit soupir en sorti. Le brun baissa les yeux pour étudier le sable brunâtre et inspira lentement, retenant l'air quelques instants avant de le libérer. Malgré ses efforts, une larme réussit à franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Le vent l'emporta au loin, vers une destination inconnue. Naruto encadra de ses mains le visage pâle de Sasuke et l'incita à le regarder. Il lui décocha un sourire tendre et lumineux, un sourire qui voulait dire « je suis là désormais ». Mais malgré toutes les promesses que véhiculait ce sourire, Sasuke savait qu'elles étaient éphémères, illusoires et qu'un beau jour, elles deviendraient de simples souvenirs. Le départ de Naruto était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Un jour, sans prévenir, elle s'abattrait sur lui, impitoyable, le poignardant avec force, lui fendant même le crâne.

L'existence était cruelle. Elle pouvait tout offrir et tout reprendre en une fraction de seconde. Naruto se trouvait près de lui mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Le moment venu, il devrait s'en aller, s'en aller définitivement et malgré la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir en sa présence, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à éloigner cette idée de son esprit. Pendant l'année précédent la mort de Naruto, il avait souvent songé au suicide. Plus d'une fois et il avait même confectionné tout un stratagème et commencé à rédiger une lettre destinée à ses proches. Mais il se résigna, déchira la lettre, se vêtit d'un t-shirt ayant appartenu à Naruto et pleura de tout son saoul, le cœur en lambeaux. Naruto n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se suicide, surtout s'il prétendait le faire en son nom. Le blondinet méprisait les gens qui mettaient fin à leurs jours car il considérait la vie comme un cadeau précieux auquel il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Quelques heures après sa tentative ratée, Karin était passée à l'improviste. Découvrant les quatre boîtes de Valium et la bouteille de scotch reposant sur la table basse du salon, elle avait poussé un cri d'effroi en se ruant dans la chambre. Soulagée en apercevant Sasuke encore vivant, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Comme une maman, elle s'était empressée de le serrer contre elle en murmurant « ne fais plus jamais ça ! » au creux de son oreille. Il respecta la promesse faîte à son amie et ne le refit plus jamais malgré ses envies quotidiennes.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à quelques mètres de la mer, victimes des bourrasques glaciales et impitoyables. Corps enlacés, bouches mutiques, ils respirèrent pleinement la présence de l'autre avant que la voix rauque de Naruto ne les ramènent dans le présent.

-Sasuke, murmura-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Sasuke. C'est celle de cet enfoiré de chauffard qui n'a prit que deux ans de prison après t'avoir ôté la vie.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une froideur qui secoua le cœur de Naruto. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et il attrapa la main du blondinet avant de sourire gentiment.

-Ne parlons plus de tout ça, décida-t-il. Rentrons.

Naruto opina d'un hochement de tête et lui emboîta le pas. En silence, ils rejoignirent la digue, accompagnés par les aboiements incessants du berger-allemand courant sur la plage. Très vite, le bruit des voitures remplaça la mélodie de la mer et l'odeur du sel laissa la place aux arômes de nourritures provenant des restaurants situés aux quatre coins du centre-ville. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans leur appartement. Kuro les accueillit en miaulant joyeusement. Pour une raison inconnue, le petit chat semblait être capable de voir Naruto. Ce dernier, en adoptant la voix d'une jeune maman qui parle à son bébé, attrapa Kuro et lui chuchota des mots doux sous le regard dépité de Sasuke. En ricanant, le brun retira sa veste et prit la direction de la salle de bains, le corps grelotant de froid. Il se dévêtit rapidement et tourna le robinet de la douche, donnant naissance à un nuage de vapeur chaude. Son corps frissonna sous le jet d'eau brûlante et il sursauta à peine en entendant grincer la porte de la salle de bains. Une habitude d'antan soudainement réapparue dans le présent.

-Euh… désolé de te déranger mais où est-ce que tu ranges les croquettes du chat ? demanda le blond. Il a faim et n'arrête pas de miauler alors…

Sasuke ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche et toisa son petit ami d'un air consterné. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Malgré lui, ses orbes céruléens se promenèrent sur le corps de Sasuke, silhouette svelte qu'il idolâtrait tant. Des épaules aux courbes délicates, un buste finement musclé, des abdominaux aux traits parfaits, des cuisses athlétiques, trahissant son passé de basketteur… et cette vapeur qui flottait dans l'air lui donnait le feu aux joues. Les perles onyx de Sasuke s'ancrèrent dans les siennes, brillantes de désir. La même idée leur traversa l'esprit et soudainement, le manque qui habitait le cœur de Sasuke depuis maintenant un an devint insupportable. Il vit son bras se tendre vers Naruto, puis sa main agripper le col de son pull pour l'attirer à lui.

-Viens, Naruto, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Je… je ne crois pas, Sasuke.

Sa voix disait non mais ses jambes ne cessaient de combler la courte distance le séparant encore de la douche d'où s'échappait un parfum fruité. Le regard de Sasuke le fixait d'une intensité troublante et il sentit son cœur s'emballer soudainement. Une fois à hauteur de la cabine de douche, il s'arrêta net cependant que le visage humide du ténébreux s'approchait du sien. Perdu dans le noir envoûtant de ses yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Sasuke effleurer son visage.

-Viens, répéta-t-il.

-J'ai peur que ça complique les choses inutilement. Surtout pour toi.

-Au point où on en est…

-Tu vas souffrir, Sasuke. À quoi bon se faire davantage de mal et rendre mon futur départ plus dur encore ?

Mais le brun ne se démonta pas. Il approcha davantage son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts n'entrent en collision. Un sourire rassurant s'arqua sur ses lèvres.

-Même si on ne le fait pas, je souffrirai quand même une fois que tu me quitteras pour de bon, répondit-il. Alors quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir pour quelque chose.

Ses mains trouvèrent les joues du blondinet. Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir son corps entier au simple contact de cette peau chaude et familière.

-Naruto… je ne te reverrai plus avant un bon moment une fois que tu retourneras_ là-bas_. Je voudrais juste profiter un maximum de toi avant ton départ. Tu comprends ça ? Alors s'il te plaît… viens.

Vaincu, Naruto se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Durant plusieurs secondes, ils se contemplèrent sans rien dire, sans bouger, comme si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire les tétanisaient autant qu'il les galvanisaient. Puis, victime d'un soudain élan de passion, Sasuke attrapa les lèvres de Naruto et le colla contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Chacun des baisers du blondinet était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il fit la grimace lorsque les ongles griffèrent sa nuque. Fébriles, ses mains parcouraient le corps de Naruto, lui arrachant quelques soupirs d'aise. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du blondinet pour explorer son cou, y déposant un chapelet de baisers tendres. Rien n'avait changé. La peau de Naruto avait toujours le même goût et la même douceur satineuse… comme s'il n'était pas mort. Tout son corps hurlait celui du blond, frémissant au moindre baiser qu'il déposait sur son épiderme frétillant de plaisir. Ses phalanges glissèrent le long du buste de Naruto, redessinant les courbes de ses hanches.

La bouche collée à l'oreille de Sasuke, le souffle rauque, le blondinet laissait échapper quelques halètements de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser tendre derrière son oreille, gémissant contre sa peau, puis laissa son crâne partir vers l'arrière, offrant son visage à l'eau brûlante qui ruisselait sur son corps, s'égouttait le long de ses mèches blondes. Les lèvres de Sasuke remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe et murmurer un « je t'aime » secoué par le plaisir. Oh que oui il l'aimait, il l'aimait même à en crever et si le plaisir qu'il ressentit à cet instant ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle, il l'aurait supplié de ne plus jamais le quitter.

L'étreinte de Sasuke se resserra et il n'exista plus le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps ébouillantés. Ils replongèrent un instant dans le passé, loin de la réalité, se rappelant combien ils aimaient se perdre dans la chaleur de l'autre. Le corps de Naruto n'avait aucun secret pour Sasuke et ses mains retrouvèrent bien vite leurs repères, titillant les zones chatouilleuses et sensibles. Ses jambes semblèrent défaillir lorsqu'il entendit le blondinet susurrer son prénom avec une sensualité sans pareil. Leurs bouches s'unirent une nouvelle fois, étouffant les râles de plaisir qui jusqu'alors remplissaient la cage de verre.

Doigts égarés dans les cheveux d'ébène de Sasuke, Naruto sentait sa peau fondre sous ses caresses expertes. Une explosion de passion les assénait tout entier. Une passion davantage accrue par la douleur du manque, par la crainte de perdre l'autre une seconde fois, par la certitude qu'un jour, cette étreinte ne serait plus qu'un lointain et douloureux souvenir. La souffrance et la peur ne rendait leur étreinte que plus brûlante. Sous les mèches noires obstruant sa vue, Sasuke se délectait de la vision sublime offerte par Naruto. Il aimait tant le voir dans cet état, totalement hors de contrôle et soumis à ses moindres désirs. Les paupières à demi-closes, les cheveux tombant sur sa nuque, telle une cascade dorée, la bouche entrouverte susurrant inlassablement son prénom, le souffle court… Naruto était à bout. Le voir dans un tel état était magnifique, presque extatique.

Cette image sublime, il en était arrivé à l'oublier avec le temps… parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut jamais retrouver.

La bouche de Sasuke quitta celle de Naruto un instant. Son regard se perdit dans deux perles azur, embrasées de désir. Son front se colla au sien et leurs cheveux se mêlèrent les uns aux autres.

-Je t'aime… Naruto… je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

En proie à une allégresse sans nom, le blondinet fut incapable de répondre, laissant seulement s'échapper un soupir lourd de sens. Sasuke sourit avant de grignoter son cou avec douceur. Puis sa bouche continua son chemin sur le torse du blondinet, mordillant les mamelons durcis d'excitation, chatouillant les abdominaux qui se contractèrent à son contact, faisant frémir l'aine sensible. Les phalanges de Naruto agrippèrent son crâne, l'incitant à continuer encore, plus loin. Il frémit, le corps vibrant de passion, le cœur en vrac et les joues cramoisies. De la buée collait à la porte de verre et ils ne distinguaient plus rien du monde environnant, égarés dans une bulle charnelle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Doucement, la langue de Sasuke caressa sa virilité gonflée d'excitation, titillant les zones les plus érogènes. Il ne put réprimer un râle de plaisir en sentant une délicieuse chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le petit bout de chair qui rendait fou son amant, bercé par ses gémissements crescendo, mélodie dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Les mains de Naruto trouvèrent sa nuque pour l'inciter à y aller plus franchement. Sasuke obtempéra et ses caresses devinrent plus prononcées, sa cadence plus rapide. Au comble du bonheur, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant la jouissance approcher à grands pas. Inconsciemment, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Sasuke, lui arrachant un discret grognement. Il vint, prononçant le prénom de Sasuke d'une voix chevrotante.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il le savait. Si Sasuke le connaissait par cœur, il en était de même pour lui. Avec un sourire provocant, Sasuke se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser encore, insatiable. Leurs langues se battirent une nouvelle fois pour la dominance, celle de Sasuke gagna aisément le combat, Naruto étant encore trop chamboulé par l'orgasme qui venait de l'assaillir. Hâtif, Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se dépêcher. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place entre eux dans ce genre de moment. Leurs corps se comprenaient naturellement, leurs regards se décryptaient parfaitement.

Il frémit lorsque le torse de Sasuke se colla à son dos. À l'aide de l'eau chaude glissant sur leurs peaux, Sasuke humidifia ses doigts, puis alla chercher l'intimité du blondinet, pendant que sa langue parcourait son cou avec avidité. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, il entama de petits va et viens. Au départ crispé à ce contact, Naruto se détendit rapidement et lorsque Sasuke trouva enfin ce point si sensible, il ne put retenir un râle satisfait. Il venait à peine de jouir que déjà l'excitation était de retour, gonflant de nouveau sa virilité pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il sentit Naruto prêt à l'accueillir, Sasuke retira ses doigts et entra en lui avec délicatesse. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, ses bras entourant la taille de Naruto, savourant le plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Comme autrefois.

Prévenant, il commença à bouger doucement, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son partenaire. Naruto sourit. Sasuke avait toujours été très attentionné avec lui, surtout au lit. Ayant toujours peur de lui faire mal, il faisait preuve d'une retenue admirable pendant leurs ébats et plus d'une fois, Naruto dut presque le forcer à se montrer plus brutal, plus franc. Les lèvres de Sasuke trouvèrent sa nuque, la couvrant de baisers, la mordillant parfois. Son souffle chaud effleurait la peau de Naruto alors qu'il accélérait la cadence, cherchant avec véhémence cette zone si particulière qui faisait perdre la tête à son compagnon. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il la cogna férocement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Naruto. Le blondinet se cambrait à ses moindres mouvements et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mur carrelé de blanc sur lequel s'appuyer, il aurait certainement déjà perdu l'équilibre depuis belle lurette.

Ivre de plaisir, Sasuke laissa son front retomber entre les deux omoplates de Naruto. Les paupières closes et la bouche entrouverte, ses soupirs se joignirent à ceux du blondinets. La gorge sèche, il sentait que la jouissance ne tarderait plus. Ses bras étreignirent Naruto avec plus de force tandis que son bassin se mouvait avec davantage de brutalité. L'une de ses mains glissa le long du torse de Naruto jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité. Encouragé par les gémissements de son petit ami, il commença des vas et viens, les adaptant à la vitesse de son bassin. Comme un réflexe, le visage de Naruto se tourna vers lui et il plongea dans deux lagons bleutés. Le cœur de Sasuke battit plus rapidement. Il battait pour lui, le brun en était définitivement convaincu. Le plaisir semblait se décupler dans son bas-ventre.

-Je… murmura-t-il.

Puis dans un ultime coup de rein, Sasuke les fit basculer dans la jouissance.

Il ne sentait plus son corps. À force d'étreindre Naruto si fermement, ses bras se mirent à vibrer comme des cordes de guitare et ses épaules devinrent douloureuses. Essoufflé mais heureux, il sourit contre la peau de Naruto. Le blondinet aussi souriait, le corps aussi courbaturé que celui de son partenaire. L'une de ses mains glissa dans la chevelure ébène de Sasuke et il songea que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu bouger. Pourtant, Sasuke se retira délicatement et le blondinet se retourna pour lui faire face, la vision encore teintée de points colorés. Sans cesser de sourire, le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de couper l'eau. Des volutes de vapeur émanaient de leurs corps pour s'élever dans les airs et de la buée recouvraient chacun des miroirs de la salle de bains. Ils se toisèrent durant une fraction de seconde interminable puis Sasuke s'extirpa de la douche, attrapa une serviette propre, et commença à sécher Naruto.

Amusé, le blond partit dans un petit éclat de rire tandis que Sasuke lui essuyait énergiquement les cheveux. À son tour, il attrapa une serviette reposant sur le lavabo et commença à la promener sur le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier gloussa lorsque Naruto le frotta sur les flancs, zones extrêmement chatouilleuses chez lui. Le brun riposta en s'attaquant aux pectoraux de son adversaire, tout aussi chatouilleux. Un instant de douceur parmi tant d'autres. Pas un seul mot ne sortait de leurs bouches mais leurs regards s'avouaient tout. Sasuke passa les bras autour du cou de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement, souriant contre ses lèvres. Le blondinet le souleva sans difficulté et l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Toujours avec ces sourires rayonnants de bonheur imprimés sur leurs visages, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil dépourvu de mauvais rêves.

Non. Vraiment, entre eux les mots n'avaient pas leur place.

XxXx

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour de Naruto dans le monde des vivants. Une semaine à feuilleter des albums photos pleins de souvenirs que l'on se remémorait avec le sourire aux lèvres, une semaine à rattraper le temps perdu, à préparer et manger ensemble les plats préférés de Naruto, à s'embrasser pendant des heures, caresses qui déviaient presque toujours vers des ébats passionnés. Une semaine hors du temps, hors du monde. Une semaine qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Laissée sans aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami, Karin téléphona plusieurs fois et Sasuke répondit tout autant de fois. Remarquant la bonne humeur du ténébreux, la rouquine craignit qu'il ne soit malade mais il la détrompa bien vite, clamant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Rassurée, elle n'insista pas, préférant de loin croire au bonheur soupçonneux de Sasuke plutôt qu'à ses pleurs feutrés. Alors lorsque son téléphone portable vibra pour la troisième fois au moins dans la même journée, Sasuke décrocha avec une certaine lassitude, persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore de son amie paranoïaque.

-Karin, je t'ai dit que tout allait b…

_-Sasuke ? C'est moi. _

Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant le timbre grave de Neji Hyûga.

-Ah salut, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-Rien de spécial, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas mort et en train de te décomposer dans une ruelle sombre. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. _

-Karin t'a contaminé c'est ça ?

Sasuke ricana à l'entente de la réponse stupide de Neji. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne raccroche. D'une voix enjouée, il appela Naruto mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et en proie à une soudaine anxiété, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait assis et gagna la chambre. Il ne put réprimer un petit soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant debout, face à la fenêtre. Songeur, Naruto contemplait la ruelle couverte de neige et de givre. Quelques flocons virevoltaient dans l'air, emportés par le vent. Le ciel était d'un gris morose, dominé par d'épais nuages. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Naruto ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, un air grave imprimé sur le visage.

-Sasuke… je vais bientôt partir.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça instantanément. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et une chape de douleur lui tomba sur l'estomac. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Naruto, les fouillant, en quête d'une once de doute ou d'hésitation, comme s'il espérait que d'ici une fraction de seconde, le blondinet éclate de rire en lui disant que cela n'était qu'une blague. Une blague stupide mais une blague tout de même. Pourtant, Naruto ne riait pas, bien au contraire. Traits crispés et regard dur, son visage adoptait presque un air solennel.

-Co… comment ça, tu vas partir ? répéta Sasuke, incrédule.

-Tu savais que ça arriverait. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à m'effacer. Ce soir au plus tard, je ne serai plus là alors… il y'a quelque chose que je voudrais faire.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Sasuke pour encaisser la nouvelle mais une fois que ce fut fait, il susurra :

-Tout ce que tu veux, Naruto.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils marchaient sur le trottoir couvert de neige, la démarche leste mais prudente. Nous étions dimanche et chaque dimanche, à quatorze heures précises, Kushina et Minato se recueillaient sur la tombe de leur fils unique, lui parlant pendant des heures, pleurant lorsque les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de leur gorge nouée. Un rituel qui rythmait leur vie depuis maintenant un an. Yeux rivés sur le sol et l'esprit chamboulé, Sasuke se laissait entraîner jusqu'au cimetière, réalisant à peine que cette journée serait la dernière en compagnie de Naruto.

Déjà, les larmes chatouillaient le coin de ses paupières et brûlaient ses yeux mais il s'efforça de les retenir, jugeant qu'il aurait tout le temps de pleurer une fois Naruto définitivement parti. Sa descente aux enfers recommencerait et la chute n'en serait que plus longue, plus difficile à amortir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du cimetière. À quelques mètres d'eux, sous les cerisiers au branches nues, Minato et Kushina contemplaient d'un œil éteint la tombe de leur défunt fils. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et comme un réflexe, il attrapa la main de Sasuke, y trouvant un peu de réconfort. En sanglotant, Kushina se baissa pour déposer un bouquet de tulipes sur le marbre blanc. Incrusté dans la pierre, on pouvait lire REGRETS ETERNELS en-dessous de la photo représentant un Naruto souriant et heureux de vivre. Le vent souffla doucement, arrachant aux fleurs quelques pétales rouges qui volèrent jusqu'à Naruto. L'un d'eux se posa sur son épaule, lui chatouillant la mâchoire. Les larmes noyèrent ses yeux et l'une d'entre elles glissa sur sa joue, lentement, silencieusement.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on… commença le brun.

-Non, coupa-t-il, non je préfère rester ici. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas me voir, t'as oublié ?

Sasuke s'abstint de répondre, impuissant. Accroupie, les doigts crispés autour des tiges vertes des tulipes, Kishina versait des larmes silencieuses, les traits déformés par la douleur. Derrière elle, Minato serrait les dents, lui caressant doucement la nuque pour espérer calmer sa tristesse immuable. La vie était mal faîte. Selon l'ordre des choses, ce n'était pas aux parents d'enterrer leur enfant. Un enfant qui avait encore tellement de choses à vivre, tellement de choses à découvrir et à apprendre. Sa vie s'était arrêtée subitement, du jour au lendemain, sans demander l'avis de personne.

Pressant un peu la main de Sasuke, Naruto affrontait la peine de ses proches, s'étonnant même de se savoir tant aimé. Du pouce, il balaya les quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il aurait tant voulu courir vers eux pour les étreindre avec force et leur rappeler à quel point il pouvait les aimer. Aussi, il aimerait tant les remercier, les remercier de lui avoir offert une existence dépourvue de tristesse, les remercier pour chacun de leur sourire, chacun de leur mots réconfortants, les remercier simplement d'être ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Parce qu'il n'existait plus. Il n'était plus qu'une image figée sur quelques photos, un souvenir brumeux recroquevillé dans un coin de leur mémoire, un passé douloureux duquel ils se rappelaient en sanglotant, une flopée de sensations auxquelles ils s'accrochaient désespérément, parfois jusqu'à en devenir fous.

-Allons-nous en, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons.

Sasuke hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Soudainement, Kushina releva la tête et regarda dans leur direction. Ils étaient déjà partis. Elle sécha ses larmes et plissa les paupières, perplexe. Lorsque Minato lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu, elle répondit qu'elle n'en était pas sûre mais qu'elle avait cru apercevoir Naruto, là-bas, à l'entrée du cimetière. Alors en souriant, Minato s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la serra contre son cœur en lui murmurant que son cerveau venait encore une fois de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Kushina ne releva pas mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que son cerveau n'y était pour rien. Son instinct maternel avait seulement deviné _sa_ présence.

XxXx

Le soir venu, la neige tombait toujours, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc, scintillant à la lueur de la lune. Vingt deux heures furent vite là. Pris d'une lubie de jeune couple, Naruto et Sasuke gagnèrent la patinoire ouverte, patins dans les mains. Au-dessus d'eux une constellation d'étoiles redonnait un peu de vie au ciel d'un noir d'encre. Assis sur le sol, ils nouaient leurs patins en papotant gaiement, tentant d'oublier que d'ici quelques heures, Naruto ne redeviendrait plus qu'un triste souvenir.

-Faire du patinage à une heure pareille... nous devons vraiment être atteints, fit remarquer Naruto en nouant ses patins.

Sasuke lui sourit.

-On a pas le choix, répondit-il, on me flanquerait à l'asile si les gens me voyaient parler tout seul.

-C'est là qu'est ta place mon amour.

Faussement vexé, Sasuke lui envoya une boule de neige en pleine figure. Naruto pouffa, amusé. Sasuke le rejoignit dans son rire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Enjoué, le blondinet se précipita sur la glace, retrouvant son âme d'enfant. Sasuke, lui, se hâtait beaucoup moins. Mains solidement accrochées à la rambarde de métal entourant la patinoire, il hésitait à s'aventurer plus loin. Désespéré, il leva les yeux vers un Naruto au comble du bonheur.

-Hey Naruto, fais pas le con, t'éloigne pas trop de moi, bougonna-t-il.

-À ce que je vois, tu ne sais toujours pas patiner ! se moqua l'autre.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui tira la langue. Dans un élan de courage, il se décida à lâcher la rambarde mais le regretta immédiatement. Les jambes tremblotantes, buste penché vers l'avant et bras battant l'air, il semblait en bien mauvaise posture, avançant sur la glace à la vitesse d'un escargot. Attendri, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke dans de longues et gracieuses enjambées et lui attrapa les mains pour l'entraîner avec lui. Concentré, Sasuke fixait le sol, essayant vainement d'imiter les mouvements de Naruto. Un petit bout de langue s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, lui donnant un air adorable et innocent. Quelques flocons de neige que la lumière des lampadaires faisait étinceler s'écrasaient sur ses cheveux sombres et sur ses épaules, les couvrant de blanc. Naruto les amena au centre de la patinoire, au grand dam de Sasuke qui aurait nettement préféré rester à côté de la rambarde, juste au cas où.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, ironisa le blond.

-Va te faire vo…

Et il perdit l'équilibre. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse et partit dans un éclat de rire qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Le visage enfouit au creux de sa poitrine, Sasuke le rejoignit rapidement, d'un rire comme il n'en avait plus poussé depuis plus d'un an. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Naruto et il retrouva son équilibre tant bien que mal. Le tenant fermement par la taille, Naruto les fit glisser lentement sur la glace en fredonnant un air de musique. Sasuke ferma les yeux, tout sourire. Un agréable mélange d'Axe et d'orange s'échappait du cou de Naruto et il ne put résister à l'envie d'y poser les lèvres. Le blond frémit à ce délicieux contact et son cœur rata un battement.

Et ils patinèrent dans le silence de la nuit, frissonnant à la caresse du vent de décembre, indifférents à la fraîcheur des flocons qui s'abattaient inlassablement sur eux, écoutant seulement le bruit des patins éraflant la glace. Puis Sasuke leva les yeux vers le blondinet, lui décochant un sourire ravageur. Vaincu, Naruto attrapa ses lèvres avec douceur, les plongeant dans un monde à part. Après quelques échanges chastes, le blondinet mit fin à leur baiser mais Sasuke repartit à l'attaque, insatiable. Il ancrait en lui la saveur de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains redécouvraient pour la millième fois au moins les traits de son visage. Gourmande, sa bouche remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Naruto pour y murmurer quelques mots tendres. Ensuite ils quittèrent la patinoire pour le sol couvert de neige, les jambes en coton et le dos courbaturé. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils contemplèrent les étoiles d'un œil brillant, abandonnant leurs patins à glace pour des chaussures plus confortables.

-Tu sais… en réalité, ce voyage aux Etats-Unis avait un autre motif que le boulot, Sasuke, confia soudainement Naruto.

Intrigué, Sasuke l'interrogea du regard. Naruto lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Je voulais te demander en mariage, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Je voulais me marier avec toi aux Etats-Unis parce que je savais que tu avais toujours souhaité te marier dans ce pays. Tu me l'avais dit lorsqu'on avait dix sept ans, tu t'en souviens ? Tu trouvais le Golden Gate romantique à l'époque… sauf que moi, j'avais prévu de faire ma demande à Central Park.

Sasuke se figea durant un bref instant, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter pour toujours ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il mort dans ce foutu accident de voiture ? Pourquoi cette fameuse demande à Central Park n'avait pas eu véritablement lieu et pourquoi ne resterait-elle qu'un souhait irréalisable ? Naruto emprisonna une mèche noire entre son index et son pouce, puis commença à jouer avec, mal à l'aise. Il fut heureux de se trouver dans un noir presque total car sinon, Sasuke aurait pu remarquer le pourpre marbrant ses joues. D'une main tremblante, Sasuke lui caressa la joue avant de coller le front au sien, plantant ses orbes onyx dans deux lagons bleus.

-J'aurais dit oui, murmura-t-il en souriant tristement. J'aurais dit oui, sans hésiter une seule seconde parce que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés et c'est encore ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Tu étais et tu es toujours l'être le plus cher au monde pour moi, Naruto. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça. Rien, pas même ta… ta…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance et sa phrase se termina dans un discret soupir. Le mot qu'il ne put prononcer était _mort._

-Me voilà soulagé, répondit seulement Naruto.

Sasuke sursauta un peu lorsque le blondinet poussa un petit cri de surprise. Les yeux du brun manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les chevilles de Naruto. Elles avaient disparues, ne laissant derrière elles que les patins usés dans lesquels elles se trouvaient plusieurs minutes auparavant. Le souffle coupé, Sasuke le dévisagea sans comprendre, les cristallins noyés de larmes naissantes. On se serait cru en plein milieu d'un film de science-fiction aux effets spéciaux spectaculaires. Un faible sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Il est temps, dit-il simplement.

Sasuke hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de l'étreindre avec force, déchirant un peu sa veste. Naruto ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum de Sasuke. Les larmes du brun s'écrasaient inlassablement sur son front et malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, se rendant compte de ce était réellement important. La vie, bien si précieux que l'on néglige parfois, que l'on bafoue ou que l'on maltraite. Cette chose si fragile qui peut s'éteindre à tout instant, laissant un vide énorme derrière elle. Alors Sasuke serra fortement Naruto contre lui, enfonçant inconsciemment les ongles dans sa peau, il le serra, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. À cet instant, il songea qu'il pourrait donner le monde pour garder Naruto entre ses bras.

Le garder, était-ce si mal ?

Chacun cherchait en l'autre le courage qui lui faisait défaut mais ils ne trouvèrent que la mélancolie des souvenirs passés. Une première rencontre au lycée, une amitié banale puis plus aucun contact pendant des années. Une seconde rencontre au détour d'une rue, un début de conversation qui se poursuivit sur la terrasse d'un café. L'ébauche d'un amour, le premier baiser, la première étreinte, la première année passée ensemble. Leur emménagement commun, l'achat de Kusanagi, la réussite académique de Naruto. Les discussions portant sur l'avenir, l'amour qui ne cesse de grandir, apprendre à se connaître davantage jour après jour, s'aimer demain encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Puis l'accident de voiture, le déni, l'absence, souffrance.

Une souffrance qui était déjà en train de revenir cependant que les jambes de Naruto commençaient à disparaître, laissant place au vide.

-Alors ça y'est ? murmura Sasuke d'une voix tremblante, tu t'en vas ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça une seconde fois.

Sasuke trouva la force de sourire. Naruto embrassa son front avec douceur et il ferma les yeux sous la caresse de ses lèvres.

-J'y étais préparé, répondit-il, et si c'était à refaire… je recommencerais sans hésiter. Ce mois de décembre a été le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie.

Le vide commençait à grignoter le buste de Naruto. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps. Les mots virevoltaient dans la tête de Sasuke mais ses lèvres semblaient paralysées, ne sachant quoi dire. Sa main, qui jusque-là étreignait celle de Naruto, ne serrait désormais que le vide. Le vide… comme si la merveilleuse semaine qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'était finalement rien de plus que le fruit d'une imagination prospère. Le vide… celui qui s'installe au fond du cœur, celui qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment combler.

-Neji est un homme bien tu sais, murmura Naruto.

Un rictus amer s'échappa de la bouche de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Neji dans un moment pareil ? Je me fiche royalement de Neji ! cria-t-il presque.

-Mais lui est amoureux de toi. Ca se voit. Je l'ai toujours su, même de mon vivant.

Sasuke s'en moquait. Il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto s'obstinait à lui parler de Neji. Il n'aimait qu'une seule et unique personne et elle était en train de disparaître sous ses yeux alors autant dire que ses pensées ne déviaient absolument pas vers Neji Hyûga.

-Mais moi… je ne veux que toi, Naruto. Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi et si ce n'est pas avec toi, je ne partagerai ma vie avec personne. Ne me laisse pas… pas encore… je ne t'ai pas dit toutes les choses que je voulais te dire…

-Sasuke…

-Si j'avais prit la voiture ce jour-là, coupa-t-il, si j'étais monté dans cette foutue bagnole à ta place… peut-être que…

-Peut-être que quoi ? Tu serais mort à ma place, c'est ça ? Et puis après ?

Sasuke émit un sanglot bruyant. Les larmes déferlaient sans retenue sur son visage, se mêlant aux flocons de neige fondant sur sa peau. Il étreignait Naruto avec une telle force que ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal. Le laisser s'en aller, il ne pouvait l'accepter bien qu'il s'y était préparé. Hélas, l'appréhension ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Le temps avait joué contre eux durant toute la semaine, les narguant sournoisement, comme s'il se trouvait du côté de la mort, comme si leur agonie l'amusait. Le cœur de Sasuke lui faisait terriblement mal, un peu comme si des milliers et des milliers de poignards aiguisés le déchiquetaient sans scrupules, un peu comme si quelqu'un le lui avait arraché de la poitrine pour le broyer férocement au creux de sa paume, un peu comme s'il menaçait de s'arrêter de battre d'ici une seconde ou deux.

Le ventre de Naruto ne faisait déjà plus partie de la réalité de ce monde. Il s'effaçait sous les yeux affolés de Sasuke et bientôt il ne resta de lui que la tête et le cou. Pourtant, il souriait toujours en dépit de la situation. Sa force et son courage étaient louables, même s'il mourrait pour la seconde fois.

-Je suis mort, la vie a voulu que ce soit comme ça et je dois rentrer _là-bas_. Mais toi tu n'es pas mort, Sasuke. Tu es en vie et les gens qui t'entourent sont en vie, eux aussi. C'est à eux que tu dois t'accrocher et c'est avec eux que tu dois avancer maintenant. Tu dois avancer avec Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura, Itachi… Neji.

-Arrête de me parler des autres !

-Promet-moi d'aimer encore, Sasuke. Une fois que je serai parti… promet-moi d'aimer encore.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas mentir. Naruto n'insista pas et se contenta de sourire.

-Je t'aime Sasuke. Il ne faut jamais que tu l'oublies et puis… je garde un œil sur toi. Toujours.

Cette dernière phrase l'acheva. Sasuke pleura de plus belle, les mains collées aux joues de Naruto, joues qui disparurent bientôt, laissant place à un vide effroyable. _Encore une minute, par pitié,_ supplia Sasuke. S'il existait une quelconque divinité, qu'importe que ce soit un foutu Jésus-Christ, un abruti de Bouddha ou encore une foutue Sainte-Vierge, le moment était venu de se manifester. Le destin était le destin. Naruto devait retourner d'où il venait et si ce fichu Dieu existait vraiment, il ne possédait aucunement la bonté qu'on lui louait depuis des siècles. Sasuke le détestait, ce fichu Dieu jamais là lorsqu'il le fallait. Il le haïssait même, parce qu'il avait commis un crime impardonnable : il lui volait l'amour de sa vie.

Naruto ferma les yeux et, dans un souffle, murmura ces derniers mots :

-Au revoir, Sasuke.

Il y eut un soupir. Puis le visage de Naruto s'effaça, comme par magie. Une cruelle magie cependant. Les bras en avant, enlaçant le vide, Sasuke crut devenir fou.

-Naruto !

Son cri déchira le silence, fit écho durant un bref instant. Ses épaules se voûtèrent brutalement, comme si elles portaient soudainement tout le poids du monde. Courbé en deux, une main sur chacun de ses flancs et le corps pris de soubresauts, Sasuke hurla sa douleur. Il pleura à chaudes larmes, le dos couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige froide et le cœur brisé. Quelques gémissements mêlant douleur et tristesse se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il sentit son foie se tordre de douleur et, pris d'une violente quinte de toux, il régurgita une petite quantité de liquide biliaire. En poussant un murmure incompréhensible, il rampa dans la neige, le corps vidé de toutes ses forces, puis s'écroula une nouvelle fois, face contre terre.

Hoquetant, il sentit le courage l'abandonner complètement. Ses larmes devinrent silencieuses. Elles glissaient sans retenue sur ses joues glacées, terminant leur chemin dans la neige fraîche, sans un bruit. Les épais flocons tombaient toujours et son dos comme ses cheveux furent rapidement drapés de blanc. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, souhaitant mourir plus que jamais. Bientôt, ses membres s'engourdirent. Ses jambes tremblaient comme une feuille et ses mains virèrent du rouge au bleu pendant que ses dents claquaient férocement sous ses lèvres violettes. Le vent souffla brutalement, faisant danser les branches nues des arbres, chassant le peu de chaleur que contenait encore ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant en lui une raison de se relever. Il n'en trouva aucune. Son avenir, il l'avait toujours imaginé avec Naruto. Et maintenant il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, son futur n'existait plus et sa vie n'avait plus aucune raison d'être.

Karin, Itachi et Sakura pouvaient bien continuer de lui dire qu'avec le temps –le temps avait bon dos- sa souffrance s'atténuerait et qu'il retomberait amoureux. Lui n'y croyait pas, pas une seconde. Il avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et il ne voyait pas comment le temps, les mois, les années pourraient apaiser sa tristesse. Le temps ne le soulageait pas, il ne faisait que rendre le manque plus grand encore. À ses yeux, perdre Naruto égalait à perdre la vie… il était l'oxygène que respirait ses poumons, le sang qui véhiculait dans ses veines, l'énergie qui faisait battre son cœur, la force qui le maintenait debout, l'éclat qui faisait briller ses yeux et leur permettait de voir le monde d'une autre façon, il était… il était… il était tout. Absolument tout. Et Sasuke avait besoin de lui et seulement de lui, le reste, il s'en fichait.

-Sasuke !

Il reconnut aisément cette voix teintée d'inquiétude que le vent porta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Karin. Epuisé, il ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre et n'avait de toute façon aucune envie qu'elle le trouve.

-Sasuke !

Ce cri était plus proche et plus clair que le précédent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il perçut un « Oh mon Dieu » incrédule puis des pas courant dans la neige, laissant derrière eux des empreintes profondes balayées par le vent. Elle portait ce grand manteau couleur saumon qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Souvent, elle l'assortissait à un bonnet en laine de la même couleur. Il devina que c'était de cette manière qu'elle était vêtue. Après tout, il la connaissait par cœur.

Comment avait-elle eu l'idée de venir le chercher dans cet endroit et à une telle heure ? L'instinct sûrement. Karin était la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Victime d'un mauvais pressentiment, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle s'était tirée du lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller un Suigetsu profondément endormi à ses côtés. Ensuite, à pas de loups, elle gagna le salon de son petit appartement de Fukuoka et téléphona à Sasuke, ignorant l'heure tardive. Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… trois sonneries… répondeur. Elle avait alors froncé les sourcils, inquiète. Puis n'écoutant que son intuition, elle s'habilla rapidement, griffonna un petit mot à l'égard de son compagnon et s'enfuit de l'appartement, courant jusqu'à celui de Sasuke. Elle sonna à l'interphone. Aucune réponse. Elle gagna ensuite le parc de la ville, s'époumonant inlassablement, hurlant son nom avec force. Sans succès. Elle songea à la patinoire car à l'approche de Noël, Naruto et Sasuke s'y rendaient toujours, comme un rituel. Son instinct avait eu raison.

Karin s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, littéralement congelé, il sentit à peine les mains fines de la rouquine effleurer ses flancs. En poussant un grognement, elle le redressa du mieux qu'elle put. D'un œil affolé, elle contemplait ce qu'il restait de son ami. Ses cheveux, entièrement recouverts de blanc, lui tombaient sur les yeux qui n'étaient désormais plus que deux fentes brillantes de larmes. Son teint, horriblement pâle, présageait une grippe digne de ce nom et ses lèvres gercées par le froid étaient d'un bleu inquiétant. Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille et en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Karin retira sa propre veste, celle couleur saumon, et lui passa autour des épaules, oubliant sa propre condition. Le parfum de Karin titilla les narines de Sasuke. Un mélange de patchouli et de sucre. Les larmes aux yeux, Karin encadra de ses mains le visage glacé de et humide de son ami, fouillant son regard à la rechercher d'une explication.

-Il… il est parti, murmura Sasuke.

Karin soupira et glissa une main dans la chevelure humide du jeune homme.

-Oui… oui, il est malheureusement parti, Sasuke, souffla-t-elle. Et tu sais, si seulement te serrer contre moi suffisait à te soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu… si seulement je pouvais absorber toute ta peine et le ramener auprès de toi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Mais tu vois… Naruto n'est plus là et je ne peux pas te le ramener, Sasuke. Et j'en suis désolée… si tu savais à quel point je peux en être désolée.

Sasuke garda le silence et ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force. Il versa encore quelques larmes sans deviner que celles de Karin coulaient aussi. Résigné, il leva ses bras parcourus de fourmillements désagréables pour les enrouler autour du cou de la jeune femme. L'une de ses mains s'égara dans sa longue chevelure rousse et parfumée. Il sourit d'un sourire dépourvu de lumière, un sourire fade. Mais, il venait de découvrir une nouvelle raison de se lever.

_Elle._

Il l'étreignit plus fortement et tressaillit lorsqu'elle embrassa sa joue avec la douceur d'une maman. Karin était tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais. Elle était son amie la plus chère et la plus proche, la confidente qui connaissait ses moindres secrets, même les plus gênants et les plus intimes. Elle était celle qui l'avait accompagné à chaque instant de sa vie, dans les plus tristes comme dans les plus joyeux. Elle était celle qui décrochait le téléphone à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit lorsqu'elle voyait le numéro de Sasuke clignoter sur l'écran de son portable. Elle était celle qui devinait, celle dont le regard savait avant même qu'il ne se confie. Elle était celle qui pardonnait ses indélicatesses lorsque la colère parlait à sa place. Elle était celle qui l'avait vu pleurer et devant laquelle il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes. Elle était celle qui l'aimait inconditionnellement, qui l'aimait d'un amour fraternel et sans aucune ambigüité.

Elle était une amie sincère et fidèle qu'il ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde. Perdre une autre personne chère, il ne le supporterait pas.

-Tu me laisseras jamais toi hein, Karin ? murmura-t-il.

-Non, jamais, répondit-elle. Je préfère encore manger une tonne du chili concarne immonde que prépare Suigetsu plutôt que t'abandonner.

Sasuke la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire puis d'éclater de rire. Karin le rejoignit dans son rire et pendant un court instant, il se sentit un peu mieux.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Suke-chan.

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Bordel je déteste ce surnom ! bougonna-t-il.

En gloussant discrètement, elle se releva, droite comme un piquet. Puis elle tendit une main à Sasuke qui l'attrapa. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils quittèrent la patinoire. De sa main libre, Sasuke tenait fermement les patins de Naruto.

Unique preuve que cette semaine merveilleuse avait bien eu lieu.

XxXx

Décembre se termina, cédant la place à janvier. Les températures avoisinant les dix degrés, Dame Nature semblait perdre la tête. Les gens dénudaient leurs maisons des décorations de Noël et la neige n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le soleil brillait avec une intensité folle, mordant la ville de son aveuglante lumière blanche.

Accroupi face à la tombe de Naruto, Sasuke souriait. Depuis ce soir d'hiver où le désespoir avait failli gagner le combat, il songeait à Naruto avec le sourire aux lèvres et non plus avec les larmes aux yeux. Il avait repris le travail depuis plusieurs semaines, s'impliquant plus que jamais au grand bonheur de la maison d'édition dont les ventes de livres explosaient littéralement. Neji n'avait de cesse de le questionner sur ses vacances prolongées, interrogations que Sasuke laissait en suspend, amusé. Neji ne resterai qu'un simple ami à ses yeux, rien d'autre. Son cœur appartenait toujours à Naruto et plusieurs décennies ne suffiraient pas à apaiser sa peine et à combler son manque. Mais c'était comme ça. Naruto était mort mais le monde ne cessait pas de tourner pour autant, les saisons se succédaient, imperturbables, et le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Serein, il déposa une rose blanche sur la pierre marbrée, à côté des patins à glace. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à Naruto. À vrai dire, depuis son décès, il ne s'était encore jamais recueilli sur sa tombe. Trop difficile, trop douloureux. Trop réel, aussi. Mais maintenant il se sentait prêt à venir le voir et à lui conter toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire de son vivant. Quelque part au-dessus des nuages, Naruto l'écoutait, Naruto le regardait, Naruto l'aimait. Il en était sûr, désormais. Parfois, il lui rendait visite dans ses rêves et Sasuke se réveillait de bonne humeur, étreignant un oreiller au lieu du corps de son amour. Le chemin menant à l'acceptation serait long et difficile, il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain d'arriver un jour à destination. Mais il ferait de son mieux. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il avait aussi cessé de se montrer égoïste. La tristesse et la colère demeuraient toujours présentes au fond de son cœur mais il prenait conscience de l'importance de la vie. Ses amis étaient là, eux, et avaient besoin de lui. Karin le lui avait fait clairement comprendre lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher à la patinoire. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas venue ? Sans doute serait-il mort de froid. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il y songeait, son cœur se glaçait d'horreur et il réalisait l'étendue de son égoïsme. Un égoïsme qu'on pouvait comprendre, mais un égoïsme tout de même.

Peu de temps après, la rouquine lui annonça l'heureux évènement : elle attendait un bébé. Abasourdi, Sasuke s'était penché sur son ventre pour y coller l'oreille, espérant entendre quelque bruit. Karin avait éclaté de rire en rétorquant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour percevoir quoi que ce soit. La vie se profilait à l'horizon. La vie. Suigetsu lui proposa de devenir le parrain de leur enfant. Il ne réfléchit même pas et accepta immédiatement avant d'étreindre le jeune couple avec force, imaginant déjà les moments de joie qu'il partagerait avec son filleul. La vie était là. La vie était partout.

Les doigts posés sur la pierre tombale, le regard serein, Sasuke chuchota :

-Alors tu vois, Naruto, je continuerai d'aimer.

Oui, il aimerai encore. Il aimerai Karin et Suigetsu, il aimerai le petit enfant qui découvrirai le monde dans neuf mois. Il les aimerai inconditionnellement. Et la vie continuera inlassablement, jour après jour, la vie continue toujours. Il y aura des jours incertains, plus sombres, plus difficiles mais ils seront surpassés par d'autres plus lumineux et plus colorés, remplis de la douceur de ceux qui nous entourent et qui nous rappellent que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Car la vie est comme une danse, un mouvement effréné qui nous entraîne parfois trop vite et nous fait tourner la tête. De temps en temps, elle nous fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle nous fait tomber. Et puis soudainement, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, elle nous envoie une main amie pour nous aider à nous relever. C'est ça, la vie.

La vie continue à la manière d'une valse dont on ne peut arrêter les mouvements en s'apitoyant ou en s'en prenant aux autres. Toute danse finit par se terminer à un moment donné, parfois trop brutalement, parfois injustement, parfois trop vite. Alors en attendant la fin de la musique, nous pouvons nous risquer de l'apprécier comme elle vient en tentant de garder en mémoire les meilleurs secondes du morceau, celles qui nous ont fait vibrer. Ces quelques secondes où notre cœur menaçait d'éclater sous la pression de l'adrénaline. Ces quelques secondes où nos jambes ont défailli. Ces quelques secondes où nous avons pu contempler ce visage qui changea à jamais notre existence. Ces minuscules instants qui ont coupé notre souffle et hypnotisé nos yeux. Parce que ce sont ces moments-là les plus importants. Parce qu'il faut les conserver, coûte que coûte, afin de ne jamais oublier qu'un jour, malgré tout, la vie nous aura fait danser.

* * *

><p>*<em>Winter sleep<em> : Olivia Lufkin.

**Ohayo chers lecteurs !**

**Je ne sais absolument pas d'où m'est venue cette idée d'OS. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS « fantastique » avec un esprit. Surtout que je suis plutôt cartésienne, j'ai du mal à croire en ce genre de chose. J'aime bien l'ambiance qui se dégage de l'histoire et j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir en l'écrivant. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'avoue tout de même avoir eu du mal à l'écrire parce que c'est un tout autre contexte que mes écrits habituels mais je ne regrette pas d'y avoir consacré tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai été heureuse de retrouver le Sasuke seme que j'aime tant. Aussi, cet OS est important pour moi parce que j'ai moi-même perdu un être très cher il y a un mois et ça m'a aidé d'écrire cette histoire. Sinon j'ai appelé cet OS « Winter sleep » en référence à la chanson d'Olivia Lufkin car c'est cette musique qui m'a inspirée. Pour la dernière partie de l'OS, je n'ai pas voulu me la jouer philosophe, surtout pas, j'ai juste donné mon avis sur la question, rien d'autre =) Il doit aussi rester quelques fautes d'orthographe à faire grincer les dents, ainsi que quelques coquilles mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour toutes les repérer. Après chaque publication, je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre une retraite anticipée mais j'aime tant vous faire partager mon imagination que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite x) d'ailleurs j'avoue qu'à la fin de l'OS, lorsque je l'ai relu avant de le publier je me suis dit « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie ? Tu ne vas pas oser publier un truc pareil quand même ? » eh ben si x) merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et aux nouveaux =) toujours un plaisir de partager mes histoires avec vous.**

**Bisous et merci à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié. **


End file.
